


Victims of Love

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Victims of Love

Томная матовая духота стискивала горло, и воздух протекал в легкие тонкой прерывистой струйкой, почти не насыщая. Атсуши со стоном помотал головой, волосы липли к мокрому лицу, цеплялись за искусанные губы. Он с трудом раскрыл глаза и тут же едва не кончил: Имаи смотрел на него в упор. Размеренно двигал головой, обнимал ртом нежно и влажно, умело скользил языком. И при этом смотрел – совершенно бесстрастно, с легким любопытством.  
Атсуши снова зажмурился, всхлипнув, вцепился пальцами в липнущие к ладоням подлокотники кожаного кресла. Изнывать от желания и удовольствия под этим взглядом было унизительно, но – следовало признать хотя бы перед собой – какая-то его часть упивалась этим унижением, этой иссушающей нуждой и ее вечной безответностью. Он один, всегда один в этом странном единении. Привязан навечно к тому, кто никогда не разделит его порывов, к тому, чьих мотивов даже не понимает.  
Имаи, кажется, надоело наблюдать, как он корчится: под яйца втиснулись пальцы, и Атсуши покорно развел ноги шире, закинул одно колено на подлокотник, съезжая по сиденью чуть ниже, раскрываясь. Пальцы тут же втолкнулись в него, а горло вокруг головки чувствительно сжалось. Атсуши резко выдохнул, запрокинув голову. С такой стимуляцией он долго не продержится – Имаи слишком хорошо знает, что делает, а его пальцы… его пальцы играют на Атсуши уверенней, чем на гитаре. Выучил все его особенности, точно знает, на что способно его тело, и методично извлекает из него те звуки, что требуется.  
Атсуши подозревал, что если что-то в этом процессе Имаи и нравится, это то, как он кричит и умоляет в самом конце. Когда теряет себя настолько, что сдается без малейшего сопротивления. Хотя, кого он обманывает? Атсуши сдается с самого начала. Все остальное – только игра, фальшивое сопротивление из боязни, что Имаи слишком наскучит его покорность, он потеряет свой интерес естествоиспытателя и перестанет. Совсем перестанет. Может быть, даже не позволит больше себя касаться хотя бы на сцене. Тогда Атсуши точно сойдет с ума. Он уже сходит с ума, почти плача от жестких, совсем не деликатных движений внутри в сочетании с атласной негой рта Имаи.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Атсуши, невольно подаваясь на таранящие его пальцы, и это стало началом конца. – Пожалуйста…  
Оргазм был мучительным, выворачивающим наизнанку. Он дрожал и скулил на одной ноте, выливаясь в Имаи, а тело било разрядами тока, подкидывало в судорогах. В конце концов электричество из него вышло, и Атсуши безвольно осел, чувствуя, как по лицу течет.  
Уши будто забило песком, он дрожал, словно во сне глядя, как Имаи деловито сплевывает в ладонь, исчезает из поля зрения – и это невыносимо, но у него нет сил даже протестовать, – а потом появляется со стаканом воды, садится на подлокотник рядом и обнимает одной рукой, подносит воду ко рту Атсуши. Зубы стучали о стекло, но с каждым глотком становилось все легче, и в конце концов он просто уткнулся лицом Имаи в подмышку и прерывисто вздохнул. Внутри что-то отчаянно сопротивлялось пониманию, что уже все. На этот раз все. Имаи просто дождется, пока Атсуши не придет в себя, и уйдет. Он привычно гасил, утаптывал это отчаянье. Атсуши и так получает слишком много. Гораздо больше того, что заслуживает.  
– Ну как? – спросил наконец Имаи. Атсуши сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Спасибо.  
Имаи скованно погладил его по волосам, помассировал затылок. Под его рукой хотелось растечься в слякоть, впитаться в его кожу и остаться вот так навсегда. Навечно рядом. Навечно единым целым. Как же он ненавидел эти моменты разъединения! Это же смерть. Просто смерть всего, что только что происходило. Всего, что они ухитрились так хрупко и ненадежно выстроить за эти жалкие минуты. Ведь Имаи тоже принимал в этом участие. По каким-то своим, только ему известным причинам – но он тоже.  
– Ты никогда не говорил, зачем делаешь это, – не справившись с собой, сказал Атсуши. И почти тут же пожалел об этом, потому что рука Имаи сначала испуганно замерла, а потом и вовсе выпуталась из волос Атсуши.  
– А зачем люди делают это?  
– Чтобы получить удовольствие.  
– Вот и я получаю удовольствие.  
Атсуши покусал губу в замешательстве. Имаи не отстранялся, это было добрым знаком. С другой стороны он явно занял оборонительную позицию, и в текущем состоянии Атсуши это было почти физически больно.  
– Расскажи мне? – попросил он нерешительно. – Что ты… что тебе нравится? Я постараюсь дать тебе это. Ты ведь мне даешь все, что я хочу.  
– Все? – переспросил Имаи со странным уязвленным смешком, и Атсуши ответил со всей решимостью, на которую был только способен.  
– Все.  
Имаи помолчал, а через несколько секунд Атсуши почувствовал, как рука снова опускается на его макушку. От благодарности он поцеловал складки влажной майки, в которую вжимался лицом. Имаи вряд ли почувствует, но Атсуши уже давно смирился с тем, что телом в их паре обладает только он. С этим даже можно было жить, когда вынырнешь из марева плотского желания.  
– Мне нравится… когда ты перестаешь себя контролировать, но все равно стараешься, для меня, – негромко сказал Имаи, пропуская его волосы через пальцы. – Когда ты такой… живой. Потерянный в желании. Мне кажется, что я всемогущий, как бог. И могу делать с тобой все, что захочу…  
Он осекся, и Атсуши поспешил подтвердить его слова.  
– Ты и правда можешь. Все, что захочешь. Я тебе ни в чем не откажу.  
Имаи неловко усмехнулся. Его сердце под щекой билось чуть чаще, чем обычно – Атсуши знал этот ритм наизусть.  
– Мне нравится, что я знаю, как работает твое тело. Ты… ты – лучший инструмент, что у меня был. Уникальный. И только мой.  
Атсуши обреченно закрыл глаза.  
– Да, – признал он. Имаи неожиданно сильно обхватил его затылок и отстранился, скользнул ладонью по челюсти, взялся за подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх.  
– Ты только мой, Аччан, – повторил он неожиданно жестко, глядя в глаза. – Я не отпущу тебя ни к кому. Никогда. Можешь показывать, но не позволяй себя трогать. Это – только мое.  
Атсуши кивнул, по лицу снова щекотно поплыли слезы и нос тут же заложило.  
– Да, – выдохнул он. Имаи некоторое время разглядывал его залитое опухшее лицо, а потом провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, заставляя тихо хныкнуть от мгновенно сжавшегося в груди сердца.  
– Я так тебя люблю, – прошептал Имаи почти растерянно, и Атсуши всхлипнул в голос, потянулся – это было против правил, он знал, он знал, но невозможно было терпеть, он так долго терпел, что сил не осталось, это яд, это яма, которую они вырыли друг для друга, невозможная любовь, мучительная.  
Имаи не отстранился, и Атсуши поцеловал его наконец – едва касаясь дрожащими губами. Имаи судорожно вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, позволяя. И Атсуши накинулся на него, как голодающий на еду. Поцелуй был упоительным, от него кружилась голова, и Имаи обнимал в ответ, даже отвечал. А потом прижал его голову к себе, утыкая лицом в белую, нежную шею, и Атсуши целовал ее, вылизывал, упиваясь неожиданной возможностью.  
Имаи почти не позволял к себе прикасаться. Ему не было неприятно – Атсуши точно знал. Ему было никак. И после первых опытов, когда Атсуши доходил почти до безумия, пытаясь заставить его хоть что-то почувствовать, пристыженный и раздраженный Имаи поставил условие: когда они наедине, его нельзя трогать, нельзя раздевать, нельзя ласкать, он все будет делать сам. Атсуши согласился, еще не подозревая, как взвоет от этого условия уже через несколько месяцев. Вечно обнаженный, вечно пылающий – рядом с холодным, застегнутым на все пуговицы и рациональным Имаи, скрупулезно, будто в медицинском кабинете, доводящим его до вымученного оргазма.  
Но теперь было можно, и тонкая кожа таяла на языке, как мед, от запаха и тактильных ощущений плыло перед глазами.  
– Если ты хочешь, – сказал Имаи сбившимся голосом. – Если хочешь, ты можешь… сделай то, что хочешь. Со мной.  
Атсуши помотал головой, потираясь носом о неожиданно горячую кожу.  
– Так нельзя. Это же… все равно что взять силой.  
– Я же сам предлагаю.  
– Но не хочешь. А я не хочу брать против воли. Пусть лучше так.  
Он в последний раз втянул пряный запах такого необходимого и такого недоступного тела и с трудом отстранился, заглядывая Имаи в глаза.  
– Не повезло нам, да? – улыбка вышла жалкой. Но Имаи серьезно покачал головой.  
– Наоборот. Мы ведь… если мы с этим всем справляемся… мы. Мы и правда любим.  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Правда.  
Если честно, он хреново справлялся. Тело бунтовало против невозможности обнять, прижать, зацеловать. Почувствовать в себе его член, пропитаться его запахами, услышать его стоны, узнать на вкус его желание… Головой Атсуши понимал, как благодарен должен быть за то, что Имаи любит его в ответ. Как он должен быть счастлив тем, что тот пытается облегчить его желание.  
Но тело… глупое тело горело в черном пламени ежеминутно, ежесекундно.  
– Я так люблю тебя, – сказал он безнадежно. И в этот раз Имаи поцеловал его сам, на несколько мгновений притушив огонь жажды.


End file.
